There are various devices known in the prior art for applying a solvent. U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,449 to Dubach, discloses a container closure with a hinged cap and seal piercing means. The container closure can adopt a higher position on the container neck in which a membrane seal remains intact or a lower position on the container neck in which the membrane is pierced to allow access to the container contents. (Dubach, col. 2, Ins. 7-14).